The present invention relates generally to cabinet locking systems, and more particularly to cabinet gang-lock systems.
Cabinets are often used to hold a variety of items in a convenient manner, with drawers of the cabinet extensible to allow for easy access to contents held by the drawers. At times, however, security for contents of the cabinet is also desired, so locks are sometimes provided for the cabinet drawers. One type of lock which may be used is a gang-lock, which commonly locks and unlocks all of the drawers of a cabinet in unison.
Gang locks are commonly mechanical devices, for example utilizing a vertical bar having pins to prevent opening of drawers in the locked position, with the bar maintained in the locked position by way of a key lock. When a user desires access to the drawers, the user unlocks the lock and physically operates a mechanical linkage to lift the vertical bar, moving the pins to positions allowing for opening of the drawers.
Relying on a user's motive power to operate the locking system may not always be desirable. Unfortunately, incorporation of powered devices to perform such operations may be difficult, for example due to limited available space within a cabinet, complication of installation, or other issues.